Kimimaro and the Mirrors of Hope
by Baburu01
Summary: The title says it. But it storyline from Path basicly the of the Ninja 2. It is not exactly like the storyline. NO FLAME
1. Chapter 1

"Kimimaro. Kimimaro"  
"What"  
"Where were you"  
"Out looking for the stupid Jinchuuriki"  
"You should have told us where you were going. On the other hand, did you find him"  
"No, but I did find this"  
Kimimaro hands the sound shinobi a Mirror of Hope carefully.  
"What the-? What is it"  
"That's exactly what I was wondering. I found it in Crystal Ravine"  
"But do you Know what it's for"  
"No. Sadly I don't"  
Kimimaro and the shinobi fall due to an earthshake and see a black silhouette of a catfish-like monster.  
"What is THAT?!?" they both said in terror.  
"We need to go get help. But who?" the shinobi said.  
"Don't just sit there! See if you can destroy it"  
"Yes, Kimimaro"  
"This is great," Kimimaro said sarcasticly. "I'll go help him defeat the beast"  
On the way to help the shinobi, Kimimaro noticed a person with another mirror.  
"Where did you get that"  
"What, my mirror"  
"Yeah, your mirror"  
"My grandfather gave it to me. I was on my way to get some help at the village hidden in the leaves"  
"I have a mirror, but I'm not sure what it's for"  
"The mirrors are for stopping the Spirit Beast"  
"Spirit Beast"  
"That monster over there"  
"You mean the humongous one"  
"What other one is there"  
"Oh. What's your name again"  
"I never told you. It's Nazuna"  
"Well, Nazuna, hope you find help"  
"You can help look for the other three mirrors... if you want"  
"Do you know where they are"  
"No. I need to get to Konaha. Why don't you come along"  
"Thanks"  
"We better hurry"  
Nazuna and Kimimaro get to Konaha.  
"Can anyone help me, I mean us?" Nazuna asked.  
"Help you with what," a local asked.  
"Find some mirrors to stop the Spirit Beast"  
"No thank you"  
Naruto, hearing it thought,'That's a chance to show Sakura I'm stronger than I look'  
"I'll do it"  
"There you are, you Jinchuuriki"  
"What"  
"I was looking for you. My plan was when I found you I was going to kill you"  
"I'm only doing this to prove my strength"  
"Don't fight you two," Nazuna said noticing there staring at each other.  
"We weren't going to fight," they said at the same time.  
"Whatever"  
"Who else is willing to join our search"  
No one answered.  
"Fine, we'll be off now"  
"Wait"  
They turned around looking at the fifth Hokage.  
"I can't let you guys go without this"  
She handed Naruto some supplies.  
"Thanks, Grandma Tsunade"  
"Show us what your made of you three"  
Kimimaro, Nazuna, and Naruto set off on their search for the three other mirrors. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Where can we find the other mirrors?" Naruto asked.  
"We don't know." Kimimaro said.  
"It's always fun looking. But it takes forever"  
"Less talk, more looking"  
"For what"  
"Mirrors"  
"No dip Sherlock. I mean where do we find them caves, stores, rivers"  
"Good question. Nazuna what are we looking for"  
"I guess caves. If not that we'll look elsewhere"  
"There's a sign that says Sulfurous Valley this way. That sounds suspicious"  
The three go to the Sulfurous valley.  
"I'm going to find that mirror. Believe it"  
"Let's go find that mirror then"  
They go in the cave that's 're attacked by ninja tortoises.  
"Come on, enemies are here"  
"Probably protecting the mirror"  
"Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
Naruto gets the last hit and wins.  
"I won"  
"That was to easy"  
"Better be prepared to be attacked a lot more"  
"Nazuna, you alright"  
"Yeah"  
Goining through two doors they are attacked by ninjas.  
"Naruto Uzumaki Barrage"  
"Come on. Let me attack, you stupid fox"  
"What was that"  
"You heard me"  
"Now's not the time to fight you two"  
Back on track, they reach a room with a rope.  
"What do we do?" Naruto asked.  
"I think we pull it"  
Naruto pulls it.  
"No use"  
Kimimaro pulls it and it goes along with him.  
"To easy"  
*Rumble. Rumble*  
"What was that"  
"Let's go check it out"  
They backtrack to where they started.  
"Where'd the door come from"  
"Probably when I pulled the rope"  
"Good conclusion"  
They go through the new door.  
"That's... another mirror." Nazuna said.  
"I'll get it for you." Naruto said.  
Naruto picks up the mirror. *Rumble. Rumble.* A white flash comes and they're in the past.  
"This seems familiar"  
"Is there someone precious to you"  
"That's... that's Haku. And he's with... Zabuza"  
"Don't drop your gaurd, Jinchuuriki"  
"Shut up"  
"Crystal Ice Mirrors"  
"Hidden Mist Jutsu"  
"Rasengan"  
"Dance of the Clematis. Pathetic"  
"I have failed, Zabuza"  
"No. I lost"  
"Yeah. We won. Believe it"  
"Now we have another mirror. Two more to go"  
They leave the Sulfurous Valley. 


	3. Chapter 3

They go on for several miles before finding a sign.  
"Sand Village this way." Naruto said.  
"Let's go there and search." Nazuna said.  
"Wait. Gaara lives there, right?" Naruto said.  
"How should I know. I don't like Gaara," Kimimaro said.  
"Oh well, I guess we can ask the villagers there if they know anything about the mirrors"  
They go to the Sand Village.  
"Excuse me, do you know anything about a mirror"  
"No"  
"Where is the mirror?" Naruto asks himself.  
Hearing him, Kimimarosaid,"I think I noticed a cave before we came here"  
"The last mirror, the only mirror, we found was in a cave"  
"Good point"  
They go through the desert to get to the cave.  
"Let's go get that mirror"  
"Be careful, Jinchuuriki"  
"Don't tell me what to do"  
"Guys," Nazuna said impatiently.  
Off they went. Little realizing they were being stalked, Nazuna looked back.  
"Guys"  
"Hmm"  
"I think we're being stalked"  
"Let whoever or whatever it is attack"  
"Geeze. You know little Jinchuuriki"  
"Do not"  
"Do to"  
"Cut it out you two! We came here to find a mirror not to fight"  
"Fine. But ..." Kimimaro said.  
"But what?" Nazuna asked.  
"Never mind"  
They are attacked by poisonous scorpions.  
"Ah, scorpions," Nazuna said.  
"How's this"  
"Shut up"  
"Well at least we won"  
They seen the cave being blocked by a rope and four pieces of paper.  
"We have to find four symbols and erase them." Nazuna said.  
"How's that possible? How do you know that"  
"Try hitting those rocks. And I studied these types of things"  
Naruto and Kimimaro hit the rocks and under some of them were quicksand holes.  
"I take it we go down the holes"  
"Never hurts to try"  
"Here goes"  
They go down one of the holes.  
"I got sand in my nose," Naruto said.  
"Why'd you do that"  
"Here's a symbol, but how do we get it off"  
"Water?" Nazuna suggested.  
"Where do we get water?" Kimimaro asked.  
"I gotta pee!" Naruto yelled.  
"To much information"  
As Naruto goes pee, Nazuna and Kimimaro look away.  
"Sweet relief"  
Nazuna and Kimimaro drop their mouths.  
"What"  
Nazuna points at the wall.  
"Hey, what do you know it's gone"  
"There's three more"  
"Let's go up on land and down another hole"  
In that hole, another symbol is visible.  
"Now how do we get that off"  
They look at Naruto.  
"What? OOOHHHHHH. No I don't have to go"  
"Great now what"  
"I brought a bottle of water"  
"Use the water"  
The symbol is gone. They do the same with the other two.  
"Now the cave should be open"  
The cave is open and they go in.  
"There's the mirror"  
"Wait, Naruto. It's a trap"  
"Traps don't scare me"  
"Stupid fox"  
*Rumble. Rumble.* A white flash comes and they are in the past.  
"Now what"  
"Sharingan"  
"Sasuke. No, Itachi... and Kisame. I remember. They tried to capture me"  
"Rasengan"  
"Dance of Larch"  
"I failed." Itachi and Kisame said.  
"Whew, tough battle. But we have another mirror"  
"That means we have one more to go. Believe it"  
They're off again. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Now Where"  
"We've traveled a couple hundred miles and no sign or anything suspicious. Nothing"  
"Here's a cave... that has two doors. What now"  
"I now. Shadow Clone Jutsu"  
*Poof*  
"You go through that door," Naruto said to his clones.  
"Let's go"  
They go in the mountain side.  
"It's hot and narrow in here," Nazuna said.  
A giant ninja tortoise attacks them.  
"That's huge"  
"Take that"  
"Let's continue"  
They follow the single, narrow path.  
"This is fun. I wonder how my clones are doing"  
"There's two ropes that lead up to that torch like thing"  
"Look. There's my clones. Hey use a paper bomb"  
"Right"  
"One. Two. Three"  
Naruto and one of his clones place a two paper bombs down and the two ropes catch on fire.  
"Yes, it's lit"  
They head through a door.  
"There's another mirror"  
"I'll get it"  
*Rumble. Rumble.* A white flash comes.  
"Sasuke"  
"Sharingan"  
"Rasengan"  
Sasuke falls on the ground and gets up.  
"This isn't over yet"  
"What? Sasuke I'll bring you back"  
"This is the first time I seen the fox do that"  
Sasuke and Naruto are fighting in their second state. (Second curse mark Sasuke & Nine-tailed naruto)  
"Dark Chidori"  
"Rasengan"  
They collaide.  
"You... I never thought I would lose to you"  
"Yeah. I won. Believe it"  
"Now we have to put all the mirrors at the cave where the Spirit Beast was sealed up"  
They journey to Nazuna's village, go inside the cave, and get attacked by two of the three people who revived the Spirit Beast.  
"Not so fast. Hand over the mirrors and no one gets hurt"  
"We won't hand them over to the likes of you"  
"Fine. Then we'll fight for them"  
"Fine"  
They fight. Kimimaro and Naruto win. The leader of the team appeared.  
"Why would you do that to your friends?" Naruto asks.  
"Friends? I have no friends. Now you'll have to fight me for the mirrors"  
"We'll make sure you lose"  
"Let's see if your bite is worse than you bark"  
They battle and Kimimaro and Naruto wins.  
"What? The Spirit Beast is still alive," Nazuna said.  
"Hehe"  
"There's the problem. He fused himself to the monster," Kimimaro said.  
"Let's see you defeat me now"  
"Rasengan"  
"You got to do better than that"  
"Dance of the Clematis"  
"What? No this can't be. I lost"  
"Good"  
"The Spirit Beast is now gone. Thank you, Naruto and Kimimaro"  
"No problem"  
"You can count on us"  
"See you later"  
Nazuna left.  
"Now where were we. Ah yes time to kill you, you ignorant fox"  
"We'll see about that." 


End file.
